Yunjae's Activities
by eL Jung
Summary: 'aku dan kau telah melewati semua ini dengan sangat sempurna, boo… bertahanlah sedikit lagi… bertahanlah untukku. Kita akan melaluinya bersama-sama… katakan padaku jika kau mulai merasa lelah, aku akan menjadi tempat sandaran untukmu.'. a YunJae fic. happy read
1. Because of a Straw?

Tittle : (Yunjae's Activities) Because of a Straw?

Casts : Umma and Appa

Lengh : drabble, oneshot? Chaptered?

Warning : BL BOYxBOY, TYPOS, JUDUL GA NYAMBUNG =_=

.

.

Don't like, don't read, arraseo?

.

.

.

.

.

namja cantik yang sedang berbaring dalam kamar hotelnya terdapat banyak sekali gurat kelelahan dalam wajahnya. Namja cantik yang memiliki doe eyes, bibir kissable, rambut dark brown, dan kulit putih pucat seperti boneka porselen itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Terang saja, mengingat tadi siang namja itu menjadi pengisi acara disebuah radio di Tokyo dan juga dia juga harus mengisi beberapa acara lagi di tempat lain. Kim Jaejoong sungguh sangat kelelahan.

Tapi namja itu tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa lelahnya kepada orang lain apalagi para fansnya, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai public figure yang memaksanya agar selalu tampil sempurna dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh kepada dunia tentang rasa lelahnya, tidak pernah. Dia tahu posisinya, dia tahu akibatnya menjadi seorang yang dikagumi orang banyak, dia tahu itu.

Demi tuhan, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyesal akan keputusan yang diambilnya dulu. Kenapa harus menyesal jika keputusan itu dapat membuatnya menjadi seperti ini sekarang? Kenapa harus menyesal jika keputusan itu dapat membuat umma, appa dan noonadeulnya bangga padanya? Kenapa harus menyesal jika keputusan itu membuatnya mendapatkan keluarga besar yang bernama Cassiopeia? Kenapa harus menyesal jika keputusan itu membuat dia dapat bertemu dengan Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik-adiknya sendiri? Dan kenapa harus menyesal jika keputusan itu membuat dia mendapatkan belahan jiwanya yang sangat dia cintai, Jung Yunho?

Malah Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung sekarang. Ya, walaupun dia harus menyembunyikan segala keluhan dibalik senyumnya, walaupun dia harus selalu berhati-hati dlam bertindak agar tidak ada netizen yang memberikan komentar pedasnya, Jaejoong sangat bahagia.

Tapi tetap saja, Jaejoong hanyalah manusia biasa. Ada saatnya dimana dia merasa membutuhkan orang lain. Seperti saat ini, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merindukan ke-4 saengnya. Jaejoong merasa kesepian. 5 orang ini memiliki kegiatan masing-masing, Jaejoong sungguh sangat merindukan celotehan mereka.

Dan tanpa disadari, Jaejoong mengambil smartphonenya dan menekan beberapa angka yang telah ia hafal diluar kepala.

'yeoboseyo?' jawab seseorang disebrang sana.

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong berkaca-kaca… oh tuhan… sungguh dia sangat ingin menemui orang yang baru saja menjawab panggilannya itu.

"Y-yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang agak bergetar, menahan isak tangisnya.

'_ne boo? Waeyo?'_

Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tangisannya pecah.

"hiks… hiks… y-yunnie… yunnie bear…. Hiks…"

'_eoh? Boo waeyo? Siapa yang telah membuatmu menangis?katakan padaku.'_

"hiks… yunnie… bogoshippo… jeongmal bogoshippo… hiks"

'_uljjima boo… uljjima… nado bogoshippo'_

Selang beberapa puluh menit, hanya isak tangislah yang keluar dari mulut semerah cherry milik Jaejoong dan juga kalimat-kalimat penenang yang dilontarkan oleh Jung Yunho.

'_sudah tenang hm?'_

"n-ne… hiks" jawab Jaejoong sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Eoh? Tak ingatkah kau Joongie, bahwa Yunnie bearmu itu tak bisa melihat anggukan kepalamu?

'_ah… ya boo. Aku melihat foto-foto barumu. Tidak bisakah kau tidak berpose seperti itu?'_

"eoh? Pose seperti apa Yun?"

'_bibirmu itu! Kau mau membuat orang yang melihat fotomu itu berpikiran kotor terhadapmu huh? Aku tidak suka!'_

Haha jangan lupakan bahwa uri appa, Jung Yunho adalah orang yang sangat protektif terhadap sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai miliknya. Apalagi juka hal itu berurusan dengan Kim Jaejoong.

'_dan juga sedotan itu! Aku cemburu padanya'_ lanjutnya lagi.

Jung Yunho cemburu kepada sebuah sedotan? Astaga kekanak-kanakan sekali bukan?

'_pokoknya sepulang dari Jepang nanti, kau akan kuhukum!'_

"EOH? ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Aigoo…

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya tau saya tau kalau saya author yang tidak becus =_=

Saya juga masih punya lanjutan ff

Ah… bagaimana dengan ff yang satu ini? Sebenarnya konsep ff ini mengikuti jadwal kegiatan Yunho appa dan Jaejoongie umma dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Jadi ff ini akan muncul seiring dengan jadwal kegiatan mereka yang menurut saya menarik perhatian dan dapat dijadikan ff /apa so, itu artinya saya juga tidak tau kapan ff ini akan berakhir.

The last but not least, please gimme some reviews?

See ya in the next ff ^o^


	2. Jaejoong Twitter Update

Tittle : (Yunjae's Activities) Jaejoong Twitter Update

Casts : Umma and Appa

Lengh : drabble, Chaptered

Warning : BL BOYxBOY, TYPOS, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA =_=

.

.

Don't like, don't read, arraseo?

.

.

.

.

.

_'kenapa kau tidak pakai baju boo?'_ Tanya seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"ah… ini… tadi Joongie baru selesai mandi, dan handphone Joongie bordering. Eh.. ternyata ada video call dari Yunnie bear. Jadi Joongie tidak sempat memakai baju." Jawab Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

Ah iya… saat ini mereka memang sedang melakukan video call… saling mengirimi pesan singkat atau bertelepon tidak dapat mengobati rasa rindu mereka, dan berhubung jarak pemisah antara keduanya tidak dapat dikatakan dekat, jadilah mereka melakukan video call.

_'cepat pakai bajumu sekarang boo! nanti kalau kau masuk angin bagaimana?'_

"shirooo! Nanti saja! Joongie masih ingin mengobrol dengan Yunnie."

_'aish… terserahlah!'_

"ng… yunnie…"

_'ne? waeyo?'_

"apa Yunnie pernah merasa lelah atau bosan?"

_'tentu saja boo… bukankah setiap selesai mengisi acara atau latihan kau merasa kelelahan juga?'_

"bukan itu maksudku…"

_'lalu apa hm?'_

"tentang semua ini… tentang hubungan kita…"

_'jadi maksudmu kau bosan padaku boo?'_

"bukan begitu… hanya saja… sampai kapan semua ini harus ditutupi terus Yun?"

Hening sejenak… keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan, hanya mereka sendirilah yang tahu.

_'boo… dengarkan perkataanku._' Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka ada yang kembali bersuara.

_'walaupun sekarang aku tidak tahu sampai kapan hubungan kita harus seperti ini, tapi aku bersumpah… nanti, jika saatnya tiba, aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku, belahan jiwaku kepada seluruh dunia. Aku berjanji, akan membawamu kehadapan public, bukan sebagai teman, sahabat ataupun saudara, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Dan dengan bangganya akan kukatakan pada mereka bahwa Kim Jaejoong hanyalah milik Jung Yunho seorang.'_ Lanjut Yunho.

"tapi Yun…"

_'aku tahu, bahwa diluar sana banyak sekali YunJae Shipper yang sangat mendukung hubungan kita. Tetapi tetap saja ada mungkin banyak orang-orang yang menentang hubungan kita… aku tak ingin kau terluka boo.'_

Jaejoong terdiam… dia tak dapat mengucapkan apapun. Lidahnya terasa kaku, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

_'aku dan kau telah melewati semua ini dengan sangat sempurna, boo… bertahanlah sedikit lagi… bertahanlah untukku. Kita akan melaluinya bersama-sama… katakan padaku jika kau mulai merasa lelah, aku akan menjadi tempat sandaran untukmu.'_

"hiks… Yunnie…" isak Jaejoong.

_'kau orang yang kuat Jung Jaejoong… kau pasti bisa!'_

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya kasar, lalu menganggukan kepalanya "gomawo Yun…"

_'ne… berhenti menangis ne? ah… waktu istirahatku hampir habis. Aku akan menghubungimu lain kali… saranghaeyo nae boo Jaejoongie.'_

"nado Yun…"

Setelah sambungan terputus, Jaejoong memeluk erat boneka pemberian Yunnienya. Dia sangat bersyukur karena dapat memiliki Jung Yunhonya.

Gomawo Yun.. jeongmal gomawo.

.

.

.

"People" who work hard to make their dream come true "People" who share their passion for those "people" What type of "feelings" connects them… and both of them being "thankful" to those "feelings"… People who are thankful to people's feelings are people who know what their worth. Nantene

People who don't know that they're worth and just living is sad. Don't you think we are people who are truly happy? Thank you so much everyone _(__)_

.

.

_'Orang' yang bekerja keras untuk meraih impiannya. 'Orang' yang berbagi semangat kepada 'orang' itu. 'Perasaan' yang mempersatukan mereka.. dan keduanya merasa 'bersyukur' atas 'perasaan' itu… Orang yang berterima kasih pada perasaan orang lain adalah orang yang mengetahui nilai mereka._

_Orang yang tidak tahu bahwa dia berguna dan hanya hidup saja itu menyedihkan. Apakah kamu berpikir kami adalah orang yang benar-benar bahagia? Terima kasih semuanya (__)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Bagaimana? Tidak memuaskan ya?

Drabble yang sangat-sangat pendek =_=

Review ne?

.

.

.

**BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA :**

**NaraYuuki : gomawo ^^ keep read and review ne?**

**Jihee46 : ne, pasti ^^ keep read and review ne?**

**BooFishy : hehe gomawo ^^ keep read and review ne?**

**JungJaema : dari orok juga appa emang udah ditakdirin sama umma… keep read and review ne?**

**kim sang hyun : masih belum ketemu fotonya? Kalau belum nanti el kirimin, ne gomawo ^^ keep read and review ne?**

**Vic89 : haha ckck sadarkan dirimu vic ahjumma /eh keep read and review ne?**

**RedsXiah : ini udah dilanjut ^^ umma takut bearnya cemburu kali hehe. Keep read and review ne?**


End file.
